Naegi Makoto is an ordinary boy i think?
by max3213
Summary: Naegi was an ordinary boy with ordinary tastes. His only redeemable quality is that he was a little more optimistic than most...or is he more than that?
1. Chapter 0

**Danganronpa doesn't belong to me but it belongs to Spike Chunsoft**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 0 "Makoto Naegi"**_

Makoto is an ordinary boy

If you ask what are his favorite actors, comics, movies and bands

His answer will be whatever is first in the popularity charts

He looks like your average student.

He is short and thin. The only thing remarkable thing would be the ahoge sprouting from his head.

He is just your normal and average student…

Heh…

Of course…

There are some things that you wouldn't expect of him

.

.

.

At the age of 5, there was a fire in his house when he was alone…

His parents had taken his sister to the doctor.

The fire fighters arrived the scene and did their jobs

The parents of Naegi arrived at their home to see the fire

They were scared…

Of the possible fate of their son…

His sister was crying uncontrollably…

When the fire was put off, they searched for the child…

They found nothing but ashes and burned furniture…

They were devastated…until Naegi came out of the fridge.

He hid in the refrigerator when the fire started.

His parents and sister hugged him

They were not letting him go in a long time

.

.

.

At the age of 7, he was in a big accident on the subway

125 people were trapped in a tunnel that collapsed.

Few people survived.

One of them was rescued earlier than the rest.

One of them was a little boy called Makoto Naegi.

He left the group of survivors and walked to the end of the tunnel.

Because of his short height, he was able to slide between the debris and rocks.

The police were astonished.

They decided to not tell the media about this kid.

It would be troublesome if they start incommoding the family of the poor kid.

Naegi Makoto went home with his clothes dirty.

.

.

.

At the age of 9, he had a run in with a robber that was escaping of the police.

It was a coincidence that he was in the park playing in the sand when he appeared.

The police were chasing him and he had the brilliant idea of using Makoto as a hostage.

He grabbed him by the collar and yanked him towards him.

He held his head at gunpoint

Yet…

This kid didn't look scared…

"What the hell?" the robber muttered confused

The police demanded that the child was released.

The thief mocked them with a derisive laugh

He had them in his pocket

Then he felt a sharp pain in his leg…

The kid stabbed him with…a ball pen?

The moment he shook in pain, was the moment the kid got away from his grip and ducked.

The police then had shot him in the other leg.

He then was taken in custody…cursing that freaking child…

Who was again playing in the sand, as if this never had happened.

What a strange kid…

.

.

.

At the age of 12, his sister was kidnapped by a group of 3 men.

She was scared to death. It seemed that she was mistaken for a child of a wealthy family…

The kidnappers were furious and killed the one who had misidentified her.

She was terrified and asking for her brother.

The kidnappers didn't know what to do…

It was then when a loud noise was heard.

A rock impacted in one of the kidnappers's face and rendered him unconscious.

The other one was in edge and took his gun from his pocket.

"Where the fuck are you?!" the kidnapper was upset and scared.

It was then when a shadow descended from above, crashing in the kidnapper.

The shadow was Makoto Naegi.

He searched for the kidnapers and confronted them.

He then was hugged by his sister, who was crying on his chest.

He returned the hug and comforted her.

.

.

.

All of this were only a ten percent of the bad things that Makoto Naegi lived.

Makoto Naegi is a kind yet strange boy…

Even with all of his misfortune, he still was an optimistically and friendly boy that smiles a lot.

The events that happened to him had an effect of him…

He acquired a strange set of abilities and was more than he looks...

But the most important effect was…

Hope.

He never lost to Despair in those dire situations…

At the contrary, it had the opposite effect.

They increased and strentghened his Hope.

Makoto Naegi is a Hopeful boy.

This was a fatal flaw in Junko Enoshima's plan.

.

.

.

Makoto Naegi, currently 15 years was in front of Hope's peak Academy.

The place that created the future.

Were the talents of all the world conveyed

You couldn't apply for this school, you had to be choose.

They found talent today and converted it in the 'Hope' of tomorrow.

Yet…

Makoto Naegi was chosen…

Why…?

Because of luck…

Makoto Naegi had the Title of Ultimate Luck

He was skeptical of the existence of luck in his person…

But he wasn't an idiot…

He knew…

Every person that graduates from Hope's Peak academy has success and life guaranteed.

For his and his family's future.

He took a step forward.

And then…

Everything went black.

It was expected

After all, He is Makoto Naegi.

* * *

 **I couldn't take this idea out of my head. lets see how this naegi will fare in the battle royale that will occur...Max says goodbye 0_0)/**


	2. Prologue

_**Here it is another chapter**_

 _ **Danganronpa doesn't belong to me but it belongs to spike chunsoft**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue "Who are all this people?"**_

Naegi woke up in a classroom…

"…" he had a deadpan look

"What…the…hell?" Did he was kidnapped?

Again?!

He looked at his surroundings…

There was a video camera, a TV and there were iron plates instead of windows…

Also, His spidey sense was tingling!

He groaned

He was kidnapped…again.

"Well, no point in whining about" Yes…

That kind of energy can be used to make an escape plan

He found a handwritten pamphlet with information about 'orientation'

He needed to be in the entrance…but first he was going to investigate this place.

.

.

.

That was educative…

He was now absolutely sure that he was in Hope's Peak academy…or a really good replica.

When he checked the dorms, he saw 15 rooms.

Without counting himself, there were other 14 people who were prisoners.

Also is the possibility that the kidnapper was one of the 14.

The cafeteria had a lot of food, they had for at least 2 months if they fractionated the rations.

The only open doors he found was the laundry room and the trash room.

There were two stairs, both of them shuttered…

One of them leaded to the 2 floor…the other…

Where did it lead?

Question, question…

Naegi sighed.

"What a pain…" whoever did this

Was either bored or…

had a sinister motive.

Trapping here 15 people.

He then went to the gym…

It was big…

And there was a podium with Hope's Speak emblem.

Nothing else was there.

"Okay…" he asserted himself

Time to head for the entrance!

He started walking…

.

.

.

When he opened the door and came in…

His thinking was right.

There were 14 in the room without counting himself.

There were…How do I say this?

Unique?

"…" He was the center of attention…

He was examining the room

There was a big iron door…with a heavy machine gun...

What?

He looked over again.

There was nothing of interest here…

"…Who are you people?" he asked

"You are new too?" New?

…Wait, I recognize some of them!

"Are you…?" they must be

"We are all students here at Hope's Peak academy"

They were a colorful bunch.

They must be the Ultimates.

"I'm sorry to make you wait, I dozed off" I said to them "Nice to meet you, my name is Makoto Naegi" I bowed to them.

Respect to be respected.

Then he realized that his comment lit some of the faces up

"Wow! You too?"

"That's rather odd"

"Indeed indeed, is strange. I declare state of abnormality! Code red code red!"

And similar comments went on

Naegi was puzzled.

They were pretty calm for people that are hostages.

Or they didn't know that they were hostages.

"Hold your horses! That can wait!" a spiky haired guy with long eyebrows and white uniform yelled "How could you allow to show yourself so late, Naegi?! You were told to be at eight o clock sharp" …at least this guy didn't know

"Our first day and you are already committing unspeakable crimes! I will report this atrocity and punishment shall-" before he could continue he was interrupted by a blonde girl with high boots.

"What's your problem? Are you seriously blaming him?"

"Never mind that I've got an idea! Why don't we introduce ourselves to our new friend!" a tan girl with a red jacket said

"You serious?! We have more important shit to deal with" a guy with a perm and a fierce look on his face

"It's in everyone's first interest if we lay our cards out on the table before we decided how to play them" a black haired girl with a gothic dress said "it would be difficult to discuss our predicament without knowing each other's name"

"All right! We will introduce ourselves first and then we can discuss things over that" a blue haired girl with a sailor uniform said.

Naegi also thought it was a good idea; since they knew his name already, he went to know others.

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! My motto is 'be true to yourself and live with vigor and fortitude!' Let's work together in our educational crusade" Kiyotaka Ishimaru…

According to the blogs, he was the Ultimate moral compass, an honor student who was at the top of his prep school. While serving to the disciplinary committee, he built a reputation as a man who values rules above everything else.

"Nice to meet you, Ishimaru san" I bowed to him

"Your name was Makoto Naegi?" he made a smile "be grateful to your parents for giving you an upstanding name" then he made a pose "You must be true to your name! Life is only worth it if you put the effort!"…such an overly enthusiastic guy…

Not that is a bad thing

I then approached a brown haired woman with glasses.

"A name like mine…you will just forget it… as soon as I tell you" she seems to have low stem…

"Touko…Fukawa" Touko Fukawa…oh!

The ultimate Writing Prodigy, the winner of many literary awards she has published hit after hit, she is a genius author.

"…..Why are you looking at me like that. Don't look at me like that!" she then put a defensive stance "I knooooow what you are thinking. This is one of the ugliest foulest child that I had ever had laid eyes on!" wow…

"I'm not t-"

"Y-You can't fool me!" she pointed at me with her finger "I-It's the truth. You wouldn't be able to bear sight of my face otherwise!"

I coughed "No. what I was thinking on is your talent. You have wrote many amazing books Touko san" I told her "my favorite was 'So lingers the ocean'!'"

"…that was a book for women" she said with an unreadable face

"I know!" I read it when I mistook one of my books with one of Komaru's. I got absorbed in the plot and the characters "Meeting you is a good thing! Nice to meet you, Fukawa-sensei!"

"…You are not creeped out of my appearance?"

"Why would I be?" what a strange thing to ask…

"…" she retired. How shy!

I then meet a Red haired guy with a goatee

"Yo! Leon Kuwata is the name! Was sap Bruduh"

"The Ultimate Baseball star, right?" Playing as both hitter and pitcher, he took his high school baseball team to victory in the championship. As an athlete he is already being scouted by the pro leagues "You look different…"

"Huh? Do you thought that I looked like pillsbury freaking doughboy?"

"no, more like you hair shaved, that is how you looked in the pictures"

"Yikes!" he made an uncomfortable face "You saw those crusty old things. Oh man im embarrassed" oh

"Sorry, I didn't know those things were outdated. My bad"

"It's okay, I'm not gonna shave my hair again! Lemme tell you something the truth is that I don't like baseball one bit" he made a trouble face "I aint even gone to practice one" a nature born genius?

He had a passionate face" I came here to quit! I got a real dream, man!"

"Your real dream?"

"I'm gonna be a musician!" he made a smile "I got the vocals covered, I just need some kickass musicians and songwriters and I'm set!" he balled his fists "Look at me chasing my dream! I am one frickin extreme badass!"

If I was an aspiring baseball player, I would be rolled in the floor crying because of my shattered dreams, good thing that I'm not!

Also, I can feel the passion and emotion when he talks about being a musician…

"I hope you succeed in your dream, Kuwata san!" I encouraged him

"Thanks man!" he smiled at me

I then went to a chubby guy with chestnut hair

"I'm the alpha and the omega, the beginning of the end"

"Revelations 22:13" I replied

"Correct! My name is Hifumi Yamada, but I don't mind if you use my other name…" he then adjusted his glasses

I think this is the Ultimate Doujin creator. Legend says that he sold over 10.000 copies in a cultural festival in his school. It's an amazing number to sell in one day!

"Are you familiar with the allure of the two dimensions, master Naegi?" I wouldn't say allure but…

"I'm familiar with it" I like to read light novels and mangas in my free time…when I'm not in a jam

"As I expected. I am a warrior who fights day and night to crush the misconceptions that common folk have about my works. I am absolutely sure that if you saw my works, you would understand right away"

"I have saw them, Yamada sensei" he lit up at this "I have read your Jojo's doujin and your Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess Doujin."

"Hum! it seems that someone here does have good taste" he declared proudly "Wait for my next work, my dear fan!" he then walked off.

He looks happy. I'm happy now.

I walked to the blue haired girl that was looking at me with a puzzled look

"My name is Sayaka Maizono… I look forward to know you better" I know her!

She was the Ultimate Idol. As a lead vocalist in highly popular group of girls, she has nationwide fame. She is in such high demand that every Tv show and Magazine wants to cover her in one of their programs and covers.

"Nice to meet you, Maizono san" I said to her.

"…tell me, have I met you before?" she put her finger on her chin with a thoughtful look.

"Not that I remember, you must have confused me with someone else" she had to. There is no way that she and I know each other…I mean…

She was a nationwide Idol and I just was a normal boy!

"mmmh…" she looks cute when she is thinking hard…

I approached to a girl with tanned skin and a red jacket.

"Wasuuuup, I am Aoi Asahina! Good to metcha!" Ah!

She is the Ultimate Swimmer. She has been winning every single tournament of swimming since she was in elementary school while breaking every single record no less. Now she's been selected as a candidate for Japan's Olympic swim team and is very likely that they accept her. The net makes a huge ruckus about her combination of talent and good looks.

"mmmmm…What was your name again? Sorry…it slipped my mind"

"Don't mind. My name is Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you, Asahina san" I smiled at her

"Makoto…Naegi…Makoto…Naegi…gotcha!" she murmured my name and then scribbled something on her palm

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"This? Didn't you know? If you write someone's name in your palm 3 times, you'll never forget the name of the person" she answered seriously

"I didn't know"

"uh how do you spell Naegi, anyway?" Asahina asked

I took the pamphlet that i found in the classroom

it was in my pocket and then,wrote my name on it

"Like this"

"Oh thanks! We're here now so let's be friends" he nodded

He then went to a…girl? No! Wait…he had an Adan's apple on his throat…it was small yet it was still there…

"Hello, nice to meet you…I'm Chihiro Fujisaki" Fujisaki Chihiro…

He was the Ultimate programmer. He has written an exorbitant number of innovating programs and is said that he was working on an A.I. Also his rather mousey attitude had gained him a mob of rabid fans…

"Im feeling a little shy doing these introductions…" He fidgeted his hands with a blush on his face

…I can see why the rabid fans…

"I look forward to…working together" he smiled at me

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki san, I also look forward to work with you" I returned his smile

"maybe I am imagining things but… have we met before?" huh?

"No…I don't think so. We did 'say nice to meet you' a second ago"

"Yeah..You are right. I'm sorry"

"Its fine, you don't have to apologize"

He said goodbye and approached the pink haired girl with a distant look on her face.

"….." He waited for her to introduce herself…

…

"Hello! My name is Makoto Naegi!" he decided to start

"Kyouko…Kirigiri" She said in a low voice...

That name doesn't ring a bell…

"Excuse me Kirigiri san…could you tell me what is your talent?" I didn't see her name in my investigation about the new hope's peak academy students…

"…do I have to tell you" Her face was impassive…but I could sense something

…or at least see her micro-expressions.

"You don't remember?" I asked her with worriedness

Her eyes widened and looked at me as if her eyes were examining me…

"Kirigiri san?"

"…it's nothing" She said with in a low whisper.

That I could hear.

"Don't worry, you will remember. After all, you had ingrained your talent in your body!" I told her with a reassuring smile

"…thanks" she muttered

I then went to a tall guy with a

"I'm Mondo Oowada. Nice meetin'ya"

"My name is Makoto Naegi, Nice meeting you, Oowada san!"

He was the Ultimate Biked gang leader. He is the second leader of Japan's most large biker gang. Delinquents of all japan fear and revered him.

"Sure…" wasn't intimidated by his appearance.

Even if his gang was violent, they never hurt any civilians in their fights.

I then approached to a muscular woman with white hair.

"I am Sakura Oogami…"

She is the Ultimate martial Artist. Crowned at the American MMA tournament despite being a girl, she has come out over 400 matches with a flawless record. She was nicknamed Ogre in the blog and that if I valued my life, I shoud stand far of her sight…

She is not that bad, you guys…

"Nice to meet you Oogami san, my name is Makoto Naegi"

"…" she began running her hands up and down my body

"O-Oogami san?" I asked her

"Hn?! It seems that you have a very developed build for a high school student! It seems that I had met an suitable sparring partner" she sounded happy

Wait, sparring partner?

…

If that makes her happy…

"Of course, I will try not to disappoint you, Oogami san" I have confidence in my body and abilities.

I then, approached a blonde man with glasses.

"I am Byakuya Togami…" he sounded apathetic…

The Ultimate scion. He is exceptional, even when comparing him to the other Ultimates. He is the esteemed son of the Togami group, the biggest financial group of the world. With severe companies under his control, he has amassed a vast personal fortune. Byakuya Togami was groomed to serve a single purpose; inherit control of the group…

That sounded sad…

"Hey, we're done with introductions, how long do you intend to stand there?" oh!

"Sorry, my name is Makoto Naegi, nice to meet you, Togami san!" I bowed to him

"…Whatever"

I approached a guy with a 'exotic' hair and that in no way he was a high school student

"They call me Yasuhiro Hagakure! Nice to meet ya, dude!"

The ultimate Clairvoyant. The poster child for the new ace of fortune telling, a legend among soothsayers.

"Ahh I don't like the look of this" he put a hand on his chin

"What is it?"

"A vision…I had a vision, dude. Saw with my own eyes" It must be serious if he has that kind of face.

"What did you see?"

"A guardian spirit with a wicked perm chasing bigfoot with a sky fish in its mouth" …

"What?"

"Your guardian spirit, kid!" I don't have one…

If I do, he does a terrible job!

"How about kid? Whaddya say if we crack a couple of beers and discuss about lemurians!"

"Aren't we still in high school?"

"Dude, I'm twenty. Stuff happened and I was held back 3 years" big stuff must've happened for that…

I approached the last one, a black haired girl with a gothic dress

"A pleasure to make an acquaintance, my name is Celestia Ludenberg" she said with a smile…

"Celestia Ludenberg?

"It is my name, twould be wonderful if you called me Celes"

"You have facial features that correspond to Asian people…are you Japanese?"

"What of it?"

"No, nothing. Nice to meet you Celes san!" she appeared happy that I didn't insist in her name

The Ultimate Gambler. According to the blog, the word 'defeat' was not part of her lexicon. She call herself, Celestia Ludenberg and she has an apparent liking for Gothic dresses. She was the winner of the underground gambling tournament 'The liar King' in which they competed to steal each other, assets. She is rumored to bankrupt all other competitors, destroying their lives in the process…

"I sincerely look forward in our future dealings together"

"Yeah, me too!" She is difficult to read…but not impossible

Then I went to the last one…

"Helloooooo! Junko Enoshima here! Niiiiice to meet'cha!" I know her name…

She was the Ultimate Fashionista and the role model of all high school girls everywhere…

She seems different?

"You look different…"

"You mean my cover shots? Well you got it then! They always get prettied up for magazines!" no that's not it…

This uneasy feeling…

"Prettied up?"

"You know like the touch em up. Have you heard of image editing software?"

:O

"Heeey don't be surprised. It's not that big of a deal. You are kinda getting me down here…"

"Oh no! By no means" I said hurriedly "Enoshima san you are really beautiful, it's just that I was thinking on your talent"

"…oh…" she looked to the floor and I could see her ears red

"Nice to meet you, Enoshima san!"

"Yeah! nice to meet you, Naegi!" she replied with cheer in her voice

I guess that's it, they are a colorful bunch, all right!

They are not ultimate because they are normal…

"We have more pressing issues than saying hellos and making friends" Togami said

"You mean how we got here?" I asked

"Yeah, what happened to you, happened to everyone here" Maizono said

"Soon as I stepped in the ground, I went out cold like a freaking rock" Kuwata said troubled "When I came to, I was sleeping in the same building"

"I see…does that mean that you were in different places?"

"Yeah, I woke up in the cafeteria" Yamada said

"I woke up in the laundry room, dude!" Hagakure said.

And so on…

"There is more" Kiyotaka said "have you seen the windows in the classroom and halls, soldiers?! Iron plates over every last one of them, who would such thing?!"

"And, like, where is my purse and my phone, I can't find them," Enoshima said

"Now that you mention it, my PDA is missing to…" Fujisaki said…

They took our phones and communication devices…

"And take a look at this room! The door is completely sealed by that strange metal conception" Kiyotaka said "who would do such thing!?"

"Maybe… we've caught in something…criminal?" Enoshima looked worried…?

"You mean, like we've been kidnapped or something?" Leon said, color draining from his face

"Don't get your undies on a bunch. It more likely to be some setup from the higher ups" it's nice to see that someone is calm in this situation…or is that he still doesn't know. "That said I'm gonna kick back and chill for a while"

Although, that comment did calm the faces of people

"Ahhh I see. It like a surprise party" Fujisaki sighed relieved

"You kidding me? That's all? That case, ima gonna catch some Zs too" Leon said with a tired face "I was up all night so…"

As the tension in the room was lifting…

*Diiiiiiiiiiiiing Dooooooooooong*

" **ah! Mic check mic check! May I have your attention please?"** There was the silhouette of…a bear? **"Hello? Is this thing on? Can you hear me? Ahem ahem, very well…"**

The voice felt like it was from another world…or is it that it was synthetic or some kind of voice modulator?

" **Attention to all new students, I would now like to hold the entrance ceremony, so would you be a pal and assembly at the gymnasium? Catch ya later!"**

Silence… uncomfortable silence…

The kind of silence when someone finds your porn magazines…

"… Say what? What was all that about?" A distressed Enoshima said

"I am out of here…" I could see Togami leaving the room

"So that's how it is… This is all just part of the entrance ceremony…" Hagakure laughed "oh man that was hilarious! That's freaking hilarious! Welp I gotta go, need to see who else is there" Hagakure left the room

Followed by several others…

About Naegi… he was troubled.

The bad feeling he had was increasing…specially after he heard that announcement..

It seems that he was not the only one…

Oogami, Maizono, Kirigiri, Yamada, Ishimaru and Enoshima were still in the room

I had nothing else to do and may as well see who has us trapped here.

.

.

.

As I was walking to the gymnasium… I couldn't shake the feeling I was having.

At the contrary… it grows as I was approaching to the door…

It was like I was descending to a bottomless darkness…

But I pressed…

I was already accustomed to this…

This would be a breeze…

I need to get to my home and eat some pancakes.

.

.

.

"See?, what did I tell you dudes? This is just a normal entrance ceremony"

No its not…

The unbearable feeling was stronger…

And it came from…the podium?

Then…

it appeared.

" **Everyone's here? Then let's get started!"**

I saw a monochrome figure jumping behind the podium…

It was…

"A teddy bear?" Fujisaki said, sharing my thoughts

" **I'm no teddy bear! I'm Monokuma! And I'm your headmaster! Your Headmaster!"**

This is bizarre… but not the strangest thing that I had seen.

" **Nice to meetcha!"**

If this wasn't this kind of situation, I would have it found cute.

"Ngaaaaaaaaah! It speaks! The teddy bear speaaaaaaaaaaaks!" Yamada shouted with terror in his voice

"Calm down! It just had a speaker" installed that's all" said a troubled Ishimaru

" **Didn't you heard me? I'm not a teddy bear, I am Monokuma!"** he then put his paw over his head

"NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It moves!" now it was a full blown scream!

"For God's Sake, calm the hell down! It just gotta have a remote control or something!" Oowada yelled

" **That hurts…I'm not some children's toy, you know?"** the bear looked depressed.

He then was back **"I have been equipped with a long control remote system that would put NASA to shame, so I would Beary much appreciate that you don't associate me with such puny things as toys!"**

"Beary? Oh my! That was rather a lowbrow" Celes said with mock surprise

"Please be quiet, audience" he then coughed "Please rise everyone and bow! Good morning guys!"

"GOOD MORNING!" Ishimaru Yelled bowing

"You don't need…to respond…" Fukawa said, spooked by Ishimaru's attitude

" **Anyway, I would like to start this entrance ceremony by saying a few words concerning the new lives you are about to begin!"**

" **Yes! You guys! With you overflowing talent, you were deemed as the world Greatest Hope!"**

" **As by that, it's only natural that we protect such wondrous resources…you guys are to carry out your lives together here within the academy walls"**

" **The duration of this arrangement… is indefinite! You guys are required to live here the rest of your lives!"**

"What did…you just said!" Fukawa looked spooked

" **Don't worry! We have everything covered for you guys to live a comfortable life"**

"Are you like serious? Making us stay here forever?" Enoshima asked

" **I am no Liar! I can assure you!"** he then changed his tone **"so you know, this school has been entirely cut off from the outside, so forget all about that filthy place!"**

So the iron plates and the door are keep us inside…

For some reason, I think is the opposite…

It seems that the iron plates where put from the Inside…

The screws are inside instead of outside…

Could be that they put it over this side…

But I can't shake off the feeling that I am right…

"So the iron plates in the classroom and hallways…are to keep us inside?" a worried Asahina asked to the bear

" **Bullseye. Cry and scream 'til your lungs fall out! Nobody is coming to rescue you**!" Monokuma said with glee in his voice

"Even if it's a joke, its sure that it crossed the line… specially since the damn school is behind it" Leon said with the color draining from his face

"H-Hey! I've heard enough of your crap. Cut the shit here and I'll even let you say it was a prank!" Oowada yelled, with his face deformed with anger

" **Come on! I mean, you guys came here to Hope's Peak on your own free will, did you not?" Monokuma titled his head "**

" **And now you are saying that you want to leave in middle of the entrance ceremony?"**

"To tell you the truth its not like you cant- I mean getting out"

"R-really?" Fukawa said

I widened my eyes.

The uneasy feeling was tingling!

" **As your headmaster, I have put a special system to anyone that wishes to leave and call it graduation!"**

" **You guys are responsible for maintain the order here in this academy…but should someone decide to destroy that order, they and they alone will be allowed to leave"**

"When you said to destroy that order…what do you mean" Togami asked Monokuma with dread in his voice

" **Upupu…im talking about… Murder"**

"M-Murder?!" I couldn't keep it for myself…

" **Beating, pounding, stabbing, cutting, strangling, slaughtering, crushing…The method doesn't matter. What is really important is that you can't get out unless you kill someone!"**

" **Do whatever it takes to get the best result from the worst method"**

We can't get out of here unless we kill someone…

I'm not that desperate…but what about others?

" **As I said, you guys are our world greatest hope…. And just imagine the despair of throwing that hope into a coliseum and turning against itself!"** he then laughed like there was no tomorrow…

For some reason, those words sounded annoyingly familiar…

His Laugh was met by the angry replies of the students

"The hell do you mean by coliseum, man!" Leon said

"Why should we kill each other?!" Asahina shouted

"Precisely. You are nothing but spouting nonsense. Let us return home at once" Yamada yelled

But one of them was angrier than the others

Oowada made his way to Monokuma…

Bam

And while letting a war cry, he grabbed Monokuma by his face

"You missed your chance to apologize, douchebag! This shit has gone long enough!"

" **EEeek! It's against the rules to attack the headmaster!"**

"Shaddup! You let us outta here now or I will pound the ever-loving shit out of you!"

"…" a beep could be heard from Monokuma

"Hey! You listening!" Oh no!

I ran towards Oowada and snatched Monokuma from his hand

"What the-?!"

I flunked Monokuma in the air…

And then…

BAAAAM

It exploded!

The sound resounded in the place… the smell of gunpowder…

It was a bomb!

"What the!? little fuck just..." Oowada looked Shocked at the sight of near death…

Don't worry…

You get accustomed to it after the tenth time it happens!

"Wait… if the bear exploded, then it's broken for good?" Fujisaki asked hopefully

As if!

" **I'm no Teddy bear! I'm Monokuma!"** as I expected, another Monokuma came from the podium

"Oh shit! There is another one!" Leon exclaimed

"Y-You little fucker, you tried to kill me!"

" **Of course I tried to kill you! You can't go breaking the rules like that!"** Monokuma answered as if this was obvious… **"I'll let that one go with just a warning but be careful. Bad rule-breaking Childs won't get away with just a spanking!"**

"Are there, like, more of you here?" Enoshima asked

" **Monokumas were deployed in the numerous location of the academy.** **In addition, surveillance cameras were installed inside the building"**

" **If someone is caught breaking the rules, expect the most fabulous corporal punishments!"**

" **Upupu… next time I won't miss."**

"T-this is insane…" Asahina said with shock and fear running in her body

" **By the way, I'd like to give you guys a welcome gift"** he then passed us what it looked like cards **"Your own electro IDS!"**

" **Don't go losing them, these babies can do more than identify you!"** He sounded like a car seller **"they are pretty durable and contain the school rules, so make sure to give it a throughout read"**

" **And that wraps up our Ceremony entrance! Enjoy your new grim school life, be seeing ya later!"**

With that he left…

There was an uncomfortable silence…

Silence that was broke by the voice of a certain person…

"W-would someone care to explain, what, exactly, was that thing" Ishimaru asked

"I dunno man! I don't have a single fucking clue about this!"

"Whaaat…Whaaaaaat is this!" Fukawa yelled to no one in particular

"Calm down, everyone…" Kirigiri grabbed our attention "right now, we need to focus on making sense of what we have been told"

"Based on what Monokuma said, we have 2 options: we can spend the rest of our lives living here together…or…"

"We can kill someone and leave here alive, yes?" Celes finished for her

"Wh-who could do something like that!?" Fujisaki asked trembling with tears on his eyes.

"This isn't happening… no this is too ridiculous to be anything but a sick joke!" Ishimaru exclaimed.

"Maybe it's a Joke. Or maybe its all truth. That doesn't matter" Togami answered "No, what we should be really concerned about…is whether someone took it seriously"

Those words left everyone speechless…

They traded looks filled with animosity…

I was looking down on the floor…

I sighed.

"…How troublesome…" I muttered.

It seems that I wasn't going to be in home for a long time…

Also...for some reason...

He felt that the bear was glaring at him with rage...

Don't know why...

* * *

 _ **I used the game dialogue as a chart. The difference will start in the next chapter. please say your opinions, no need to hold back!**_ _ **Max is out! '_')/**_


	3. Between the lines

_**Danganronpa doesn't belong to me...but that's obvious right?**_

* * *

 _ **Between the lines "Junko Enoshima's thoughts"**_

In the fourth floor of Hope's Peak Academy

in a particular room filled with screens and monitors…

There she was…

Junko Enoshima…

The real one…

The real Ultimate Fashionista…

Also…

The True Ultimate Despair…

She was seated in one of the little chairs that was in the room

Seeing her game of Mutual Killing begin…

To spread Despair over the world…

Don't say this to her…

She would be angry at you, for real…

But in reality…

She was glaring at one of the participants of her Game…

His ahoge standing proud as always…

And she could hear him mutter…

"…How troublesome…"

Junko narrowed her eyes…

And stood up.

"You will see!" she declared proudly to her arch nemesis…

Yes, to understand this…

We need to go to 1 year and a half back

.

.

.

When she planned her plan to spread the ultimate despair, she investigated all the possible obstacles that could appear on the way…

Kirigiri Kyouko, the Ultimate Sleuth…

Byakuya Togami, The ultimate Scion…

Jin Kirigiri, The Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy…

The board of Hope's Peak…

And many other…

All of that was covered…

Except…

Him…

She was the living example that appearances can be deceiving…

Yet, she ignored him…

She didn't see him as a threat…

How could she? He was the definition of normal, boring and a pushover…

She didn't know her mistake…

Until he appeared in the first mutual Killing game…stopping it…and subduing Izuru Fucking Kamakura!

She was…

"What the fuck!? How…How did that happen?! How that shrimp beat Kamakura!?"

The tragedy still came…just not to the wished extent…

She tried to rectify her mistake and investigated him…

Only to find only tragedy…

Being in a fire when he was five.

Being ran over by a car when he was six.

Being in a catastrophic accident in the subway when he was seven.

And so on…and that was only the documented facts…

Junko didn't understand…

How he could maintain that stupid smile of his…

Filled with that disgusting hope on it…

It should be the opposite!

What the hell?!

His next intervention was when he stopped the production of Monokumas… by talking down the responsible…Monaca Towa.

She didn't know what happened…just that a regretful Monaca called and said that she would stop supporting her cause…

With her on his side, the other kids from the trouble maker class sided with him, seeing him as some kind of big brother…

She was irritated…

That little fucker…

She underestimated him…

He deceived her into thinking he was just an ordinary boy…

She could remember her first impression of him

"…How boring…"

With his ordinary face and ordinary aura, she didn't think more than that

She wanted to slap her past self!

That ordinary boy resulted to be the strongest threat to her plan!

His next move was to stop the Ultimate despair members…

Nagito Komaeda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Ibuki Mioda, Souda Kazuichi, Teruteru Hanamura, Nekomaru Nidai, Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind were convinced by him, halving her forces…

He could have probably convinced all of them if it wasn't for the lack of time…

He was even more skilled at manipulation than her…

He, also, in that time, using the simulator, recovered Izuru's memories as Hinata Hajime, the reserved course student, who joined him in his crusade.

Even with all this…she could spread despair!

All over…Japan.

Yes.

With the incessant meddling of her 'mistake', the damn world actually stood a chance against her!

She was beyond upset…

And at the same time…

She was smiling.

Yes…

She was ecstatically

The despair of all her plans crumbled into dust…

And also…

Imagining in how to twist his beautiful, smiling face in a horrible, ugly face filled with despair…

In the actuality, Japan self-defense force calmed the riots and captured the remnants of despair

Her 'mistake' saved Jin Kirigiri, throwing him into the trash room with enough supplies to survive for an entire month…

She managed to capture and wipe the memory of the 78 class of Hope's Peak academy…

But this left a sour taste in her mouth…

Again, she looked at the source of all her frustration…

He let her erase his memory…

To confront her…

Yes…

She had to rush her Mutual killing game because of the circumstances…

Unknown to him now…

His title was changed…

He was now known as 'The Ultimate Hope'

Nominated by the people he encountered, the people he saved, the people he converted…

Even the Ultimate despair acknowledged him…

Even she acknowledged him…

He was her ultimate Nemesis…

This game…

More than to spread despair…

More than seeing her classmates kill each other…

It was a final confrontation…

Between 'Hope' and 'Despair'

Between Him and Her.

If he win, He would have completely destroyed all of her plans to spread despair over the world for good.

If she won, not only she would have the delightful face filled with despair of him, she would have eliminated the world greatest hope and her plans will come to fruition.

This was the final arena.

Between Makoto Naegi and Enoshima Junko.

And she would make sure to win…

"Upupu..."

All for despair!

* * *

 **And so, here we go! i will try to keep all the characters in...character. yeah, wish me luck, max says goodbye X_X)/**

 **PD: Criticism is appreciated, of both kinds.**


	4. Chapter 1

_**Been busy with tests and study. But i haven't forgot this.**_

 _ **Here is the second chapter of**_ ** _'Makoto Naegi is normal, i think?'_**

 ** _Here is the chapter._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 "What a colorful bunch!"**_

You can't get out unless you kill someone. Those thoughts were a well-made summary of what our 'headmaster' said.

Fear and anxiety could be an accurate description of my classmate's faces. I could feel the intense atmosphere pressing down on my shoulders.

I could see the some drops of sweat on some of them. Mainly Yamada and Fukawa.

I was looking at the roof, thinking what Komaru and my parents were having for dinner.

I sighed. Why of all days, now?

My thoughts were interrupted by a blunt voice.

"So, what are we going to do?" I glanced at the source of the voice "Were you just going to stand there, staring at each other" Kirigiri said harshly, with no apparent emotion on her face.

It seems that her words yanked all of the students back to reality.

"Ah, yes…of course" Ishimaru started "There are times were we must push forward, no matter how frightening or uncomfortable the situation is. How could I have forgotten something so fundamental? I am deeply ashamed" he looked filled with regret. "Would be so kind and please hit me? I cannot forgive myself! Hit me, I beg of you!" for some reason, I saw this coming. It really suits to someone as righteous as Ishimaru.

"If you got enough energy to make all that noise, how 'boutcha you move yer ass instead?" Oowada was making a sour face.

"And what, specifically, is our quest?" Yamada asked, anxiously.

"Hurr! We're gonna look for a way outta here!" Leon answered like Yamada's question was stupid.

"While we're at it, let's find whoever's driving that weird ass teddy bear and beat the crap out of him!" Enoshima yelled indignantly.

"But first… shouldn't we check our electro IDs?"

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want our ignorance to invite another spectacle like the one we just witnessed." Celes said with a little smile on her face.

"Then, like, let's do this." Enoshima answered.

Everyone was handling their electro IDs, so I did the same.

I powered up my ID and the first thing that appeared was my name. From the menu that displayed next, I pressed the button labeled 'School rules'.

Rule nº1 'Students are to live out their lives together exclusively within the academy. Indefinitely.' Nothing much to add. Was practically what Monokuma said.

Rule nº2 'The period from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated "nighttime". Be aware that certain areas are off-limits during this time'. Off limit? One of the possible areas that follow this rule could be the cafeteria. It had shutters on the door. What else closes at night?

Rule nº3 'Sleep is permitted only in dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.' Oh? Could this mean that if someone was unconscious, he could be punished?

Rule nº4 'You may investigate Hope's Peak Academy freely. No limitations have been placed on your actions.' So… As long as our actions don't enter in conflict with the other rules, we are practically free to do whatever we want.

Rule nº5 'Violence against the headmaster, Monokuma, is forbidden, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.' I already saw what will happen if we lay a finger on Monokuma. As for the cameras, I assume that is for his own entertainment and to document what happens in the school.

Rule nº6 'The villain who kills one of his companions will "graduate", provided his crime is not betrayed'…

Rule nº7 'Additional rules may be appended to this list if deemed necessary'

Rule nº6…

I glanced around the room and saw the same sullen expression on everyone's faces.

"The fuck is this shit?!" well, at least on some of them. "Like I'm gonna let myself be pushed around that dumbass's rules!" Mondo yelled, obfuscated.

"Then why don't you just continue on your merry way and pretend the rules don't exist" Celes taunted with the same smile that she wears every second.

"W-were he do that, Master Mondo Oowada would have no extra lives remaining…" Yamada voice trailed off.

Oowada's face was mixed between shock and unease, he was also sweating a little. But his expression changed into a solemn one. "When I was still a twerp, my big bro always used to get on my case." He started telling "…about how 'a man keeps his promises, even in death'…"

"So?" Enoshima asked, impatiently.

"I've still got promises I ain't done keepin'…" his face twisted with anger and yelled holding his fist "So there ain't a chance in hell I'm dyin' now!"

"I can't say I understand but, either way, can we take that as meaning that you'll follow the rules then?" said Celes, disinterested, while her hand was playing with her hair.

"Hmm? Uhh… yeah, I guess so…" Oowada was awkwardly scratching his head. Is it because no one reacted to his emotional speech?

"Guys, um, I have a question…" Maizono asked hesitantly "Rule number six here…What do you think it means?"

I recalled rule nº6 "The villain who kills one of his companions will 'graduate', provided his crime is not betrayed…" I think I know the meaning of this one… "The person who kills one of his classmates will be allowed to leave…as long as his crime remains undiscovered. The killer needs to make sure that nobody finds out it was him who committed the crime" I explained to Maizono.

"Wh-What? Why?" Fukawa asked.

"Don't concern yourself with the 'why'. Just follow the rules you've been given… that's all you need to know…" Togami said with apathy "People who need their hands held to accomplish anything have no right to ask questions." He finished with harsh words.

"Such poignant words…" Fukawa thought otherwise, with a blush on her face.

"You mean pointed" Kuwata asked. Nope, She means poignant.

"Anyway. Enough with all this stupid murder stuff…" Asahina said with a worried expression. "We know the rules, so we can start looking around now!" she bumped her fists and exclaimed with resolution.

"Where exactly are we? Is there any way out? Do we have provision and supplies? There's a mountain of questions in need of answering" Ishimaru yelled.

"I can answer those question" I said without thinking.

In a second, all the looks were upon me. I scratched my head. God this is "I mean…I registered the place before coming here…that's why I was late."

"I see! Please, forgive me for my rudeness before!" Ishimaru said apologetically, making a bow.

"Enough of that. What did you find?" Togami ordered me.

"Well…to summarize." I took a paper from my pocket and passed it to the nearest person, Togami. "We are in Hope's Peak academy…or a really well made replica."

Everyone approached Togami, who had the map and widened their eyes.

"Wait…where did you…get this?" Asked Ishimaru, with caution.

"It was in the laundry room." I recalled that it was inside a washing machine. Don't ask me why.

"So this really is Hope's Peak Academy…and we weren't taken somewhere else?" Asked Fujisaki.

"Bullshit. You're saying this is the school that foster elites for the country's future?" Oowada yelled in disbelieve.

"Or a well-made replica."

"But guys, if this really is Hope's Peak Academy, why aren't there any other students here?" Asahina raises a good question.

"I don't know." I answered "an important thing. There is a room for each of us in this part of the building" I signaled the dorm in the map that Togami was holding "right down this hallway."

"So there is not the worry of sleep in a classroom or a room without lock…" Kirigiri said quietly…

Hey…

"There is no more information about this, so let's move to the next topic. About the second question, it seems that there is no visible way out."

"What?!" Asked Kuwata, raising his voice.

"What do you mean?" Celes shared the same question as Kuwata

"There are iron planks on every room where is supposed to be windows. The entrance, as you already saw, was sealed by that big door. The Cafeteria was painted with a false landscape."

"So we are completely locked." Said Oogami, looking at the floor, pensively.

"It appears that way." I said with a troubled smile.

"What about the supplies?" Inquiries Kirigiri

"In the Kitchen there was enough food. Plenty of Vegetables, fruits and there were 5 refrigerators full with meat."

"There is no worry about food, then." Ishimaru said with a smile, obviously relieved by the fact that they were not gonna die from starvation.

"We are still trapped here, you know." Fukawa reminded him.

"I still think that you should take a look, if I missed something of sorts." I suggested to the group.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road!" Kuwata raised yelled, with his fist on the air and making a defiant face.

"I'm going alone" Togami said as he was heading to the exit.

"Say what?! Is there something wrong with your head? Like, seriously, why would you do that?" Enoshima voiced her opinion on the matter.

"Someone in this room is probably already plotting their way out of here…and you expect me to let any of you get anywhere near me?" Togami answered, uncaring.

"W-wait, there is nobo-" Maizono tried to reason with him, only to be cut off by his next words.

"You can't be sure of that. Nor are you. Just look at how scared you all were when Monokuma explained graduation… or was that something else?"

"U-uhm…" Maizono was out of words.

"Ah, quit yer bitchin'…You ain't goin' anywhere…" Mondo was approaching Togami, crackling his knuckles while making a scary face…

Uh oh.

"Begone, Plankton." Oh no.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Oowada asked (threatened) Togami.

"You are but one, individual plankton drifting through a vast ocean…Try as you might, you're naught but the tiniest, but the tiniest, most inconsequential of existences."

"Sounds like someone wants his teeth kicked in."

Oh crap, time for me to step in.

"Both of you should stop, please! Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" I tried to defuse the bomb known as Oowada.

"Well, aren't you just a little sweet-talker? You think you're some kinda teacher?! You tryin' to preach me?!"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to stop this. Calm down, Oowada." I pleaded.

 **"THEN SHUT YER TRAP!"** He roared and…

Bam!

He hit me…

And…

"Fuck!" Oowada retired his fist, clenching it.

"Damn…that hurt." I muttered.

I was rubbing my forehead.

I received Oowada's fist with my forehead. Tensing the muscles of my neck, contract my jaw and lean towards my opponent, I could absorb the impact from the punch. It's risky if you don't synchronize the movements or lean in a wrong position, you could take a nasty hit.

Everyone was surprised by this…except…

Enoshima…for some reason. Her look said that she was expecting this. I would think about it later, I have some problem to deal with first.

"Oowada." I started "I understand that you are anxious… but it's not an excuse to unleash your anger towards your classmates. Someone could really get hurt, as you pack a nasty punch." I reprimanded him.

"And you Togami." I turned to Togami, who was looking me with surprise "I can assure you that no one is plotting anything for the matter."

"How can you assure, can you read minds?"

"I don't need to. There is no motive. None of us have a solid reason to kill anybody, there is no strong incentive. So be assure that you are safe."

"How about getting out of here?"

"Even you know the answer. We can wait a couple of days for police to rescue us first, then, we can discuss about the matter."

He seemed to glare at me, which meets my look. I wasn't backing down. "…Fine." Togami relented "We are splitting then?"

"We could split in groups of five people." Celes offered. "We could take longer, but with this, no one will left alone."

"That's a good idea!" Asahina supported it.

Finally everything is calming down…for now.

.

.

.

The groups that were formed were:

Asahina, Sakura, Oowada, Ishimaru and Fukisaki. Asahina and Sakura bonded while they were waiting at the entrance and decided to go together. Ishimaru tagged with Oowada to keep him off trouble and Oowada was really honest about his thoughts on the matter. Fujisaki just went in there.

Celes, Yamada, Fukawa, Kuwata and Hagakure. Celes asked 'politely' to Yamada to follow her. Fukawa wanted to go with Togami, but he rejected her, making blunt statements about her looks…she was, for some reason, delighted by this and relented. Hagakure still thought that this was a prank and was amused at our antics. Kuwata wanted to go with Maizono, but her group was already full, so he was stuck with Celes and the others.

With leaves the last group.

Togami, Kirigiri, Maizono, Enoshima and me. Maizono asked if we could together. I didn't have any reason to refuse so I took her offer. Togami asked (commanded) me to go with him, stating that among the group, I was the one with less chance of being a hindert. Kirigiri just said to me that she was coming with me, while still looking at me as if I was suspicious person. I dint have any objections so I told her that it was fine. Enoshima tagged along on her own. I didn't mind but she has been activating my Spidey senses…so I have to be cautious.

We were walking in a hallway…well…

Maizono was chatting with Enoshima, Togami was walking ahead and Kirigiri was quietly walking beside me…as for me, I was engrossed in my own thoughts…

There is no motive for us to kill each other…for now. Monokuma knows this, so I am absolutely sure that he will try to meddle in soon…I should prepare for whatever he has on his sleeve.

This group is like a time bomb…Too much diversity of character, but I had deal with worst. For now, I will try to mediate every dispute or disagreement. Thank god my normality is useful here! Being the most normal one present, I can get around really good…

Why did I sound like an hypocrite?

As I ponder my thoughts, I felt a glance from the side. Kirigiri was looking at me…again?

"Is something wrong?"

"…Nothing." Ah…I think she is suspicious of me. Well, I didn't act how I looked, I guess that caught her off guard.

"I have meaning to ask you, Naegi. I didn't peg you for the fighting kind, yet you stood up to Oowada. You look more like an herbivore." Enoshima stated with a smirk on her face.

Maizono was glancing at me with a scrutinizing look and Kirigiri was expecting me to answer. I can also senses Togami's glare from behind.

"It's not like that." I replied, scratching my head. "I'm just accustomed to get into trouble, so learning to defend myself was something vital for me." It didn't even cross my mind that I would get involved in a stick out by 3 assaulters who were black-belt. After that day, I decided to train in Martials arts.

"You used to get in trouble?" Asked Maizono perplexed.

"Still do, otherwise, I wouldn't be in this position right now." I joked. I already accepted that my life was plagued with Misfortune. But not because of that I should give up on life. "Did you guys found anything?" I swiftly changed the topic.

Maizono shook her head "We didn't find anything new. Did you?"

"Nope."

Kirigiri shook her head and Togami kept looking ahead. We didn't find anything new…

.

.

.

We were the first ones to arrive in the cafeteria. Togami went to sit alone on an individual table. Kirigiri and Enoshima sat in the group table and I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen to prepare something.

"What are you doing, Naegi?" Maizono tagged along.

"I'm hungry, I wanted to make me a snack, so may as well prepare food for everyone." I was chopping vegetables and putting them into an oven. "They must be hungry."

"Wow! You know how to cook!" Maizono praised me.

"Well…kinda." I was feeling uncomfortable…not in a bad way. I'm just not used to having too much attention on my person.

"By the way, Naegi…are you by any chance, a sixer? Nekuro Sixth Junior High? Class two…"

"Yeah. How do you know that?" I asked curiously.

It was then when Maizono's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I knew it!" She had a cheerful expression on her face "I went to Nekuro Sixth,too! I was in class four, did you know?"

"It wasn't that hard. I mean, you were already popular. But, I'm curious…How you remember me? I didn't even went to school most of the days." I was either on hospital or kidnapped or shipped to another country…wow…so much things happened off screen.

"How not? I mean, we went to the same school." She was giggling as if I asked an obvious question…

"We were in different classes, also, I was absent most of the days and I was just an ordinary high school student. I don't see a reason for you to note me, Maizono." I stated, absentmindedly, while cutting the meat with the kitchen knife.

"Uh…well…" She was looking at the floor while…blushing? "Naegi, do you rememb-"

"What is this smell?" I heard Ishimaru's voice on the cafeteria. He then walked in the kitchen "Ah! Naegi, are you cooking?" Ishimaru greeted.

"Yeah, I figured that you guys would be hungry so I started making lunch…or is it dinner?" I don't know what time is it, being locked up and everything. "It will be ready in fifteen minutes, why don't you wait with the others? Also, you could exchange information with them."

"You are right. I will wait diligently in the cafeteria then!" He then exited the kitchen, using military steps.

I turned to Maizono "Were you saying?"

"Uh... what are you cooking?" She asked me with a polite smile.

.

.

.

Fifteen minutes later, I laid the plates on the table. We were sitting on the group table. Even Togami…probably because I threatened him that there will be no food for the ones that aren't sit on the big table. He refused until he tasted a piece of meat that I cooked.

"Well then…" Ishimaru stood up "I hereby declare the first Regular Hope's Peak Academy informational assembly open!" He declared with vigor. What a long name

"So…who starts?" Asked Kuwata.

"I will start!" Ishimaru said "My group investigated the dormitory area…and there, I made the discovery of the century! There is a room for each and every one of us!"…

"Didn't… Naegi already said that?" Chihiro asked shyly.

"There's a nameplate attached to each of the doors, saying whose room it is…They were even so kind as to provide us with keys with nametags…" Oogami told.

They passed the keys to everyone who hasn't his.

"It seems that the rooms are soundproof." Oowada stated "Me and Ishimaru tested it. Even screaming like a condemned, you wouldn't' hear anythin' in the room next door."

"And they come with a shower. There is even a lock on the shower" Asahina said. "Although, that's only for the girls…"

"Anyway, the hell do they think they're doing actin' like we're actually gonna stay here!" Oowada remarked.

"I'd rather have a room than not! This way, we need not to worry about fending for ourselves!" Ishimaru yelled.

"We also checked the iron plates" Asahina told "you know, if there was someone loose or something…but…"

"Game over, man, Game over…None of the damn things'd budge even an inch" Kuwata said scratching his head, with a sour look on his face.

Wait a second…Kuwata wasn't in this group.

"We really…are trapped in here!" Fujisaki said with tears on his eyes.

"This sucks…" Enoshima said, worried "This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, this sucks…this seriously sucks…Like, what do we even do?"

"Hey, hey, chill! Yer freakin' me out…" Kuwata said, with a frown on his face…

"We passed the entrance hall, wanted to see if there was any way past that metal door…but me and Oogami couldn't even make a goddamn dent. We threw desk and chairs, but nothin' that thing's tough, man, like iron" He looked angry…wait, when he doesn't look like that?

"Maybe because is iron?" Said Celes.

"Anyway, doesn't look like we'll be bustin' that thing head on." He scratched his head, looking downcast.

"I will continue our report…There are staircases leading up in both the dormitory and the school zone." Oogami said to us.

"But there are shutters in the way, so we can't go up. Couldn't find a switch or anything, either." Asahina complemented.

"It appears that we are only permitted to explore the building's first floor. Regardless, there remains the possibility of further floors existing above the now inaccessible second…and thus the possibility of a way out…" Oogami finished.

"S-Sooo...is that all you have to share? Doesn't seem likely…Mr. Honor student…" Fukawa muttered dryly.

Ishimaru had a thoughtful look on his face…"We've finished our report! Who's next?"

"We searched for clues of whoever would be behind this…" Enoshima said.

"We found nothing. That's all" Togami finished for her.

"T-That's all?" Ishimaru had a perplexed face.

"Had we found anything, we would have informed you" He stated bluntly.

"Sorry..." I apologized.

"O-Of course…Understood…" Ishimaru let a sight escape his mouth.

"That left us…To be quite honest, we didn't so much 'work together'…" Celes said disinterested. "As we did nothing together. We were in the gym" I understood then.

"Yo man, that's why I left and went with Ishimaru and the others!" Kuwata voiced his opinion.

"Scurrying around the building searching for breadcrumbs just isn't me."

"What the hell were you guys thinking? Seriously, like, you did nothing?" Enoshima was pissed.

"What about the food?" Asahina asked, trying to change the subject.

"There's a kitchen in the back, and as Naegi said, there are like 5 refrigerators packed with food." Maizono said as she made a relieve smile "it doesn't seem that we'll have to be worried about being hungry."

"As bountiful as the supply may be, 'twill only last but a few days with fifteen of us…" Yamada said depressed.

"You can eat seeds" Fukawa jabbed.

"Aye? Be I birdfolk?" Yamada answered, with '3' on his eyes.

"There's no need to worry. The fridge automatically restocks every day." Maizono answered.

"Or so Monokuma says." I finished.

"You saw him?!" Enoshima asked.

"He appeared while I was cooking, said that and then ran off." I replied. "I think He is radio-controlled."

"A teleporting, weaponized, ninja teddy bear… I'm not sure if that's supposed to be scare or silly." Fujisaki said with astonishment on his voice.

"You're all right? He didn't like, try to eat you or anything?" Asahina asked worried.

"E-Eat? Hey, Heeeeeeey, what do you mean by that? What do you mean, did he try to eat her?" Yamada was, for some reason, drooling.

"C-Cut it ooooout!" Asahina yelled, creeped out by Yamada's behavior.

"Watch it, lardo! Yer creepin' way too hard! What are ya, a drunken sleazebag or something?!" Kuwata insulted Yamada, disgusted by his behavior.

"Is anyone not a sleazebag when they're drunk, dude?" Said Hagakure.

"True. Actually, there are people that don't need alcohol to be sleazebags…" I said as I recalled past experiences.

"Hey there! Quit screwing around, you guys! Are you even paying attention? We've been imprisoned, and we could be killed at any time!" Enoshima objurgated us.

"This chick's right…This ain't the time to be fuckin' around. We seriously gotta do somethin'!" Oowada roared.

"About that..." I said. "We are not in immediate danger…yet."

"What do you mean?" Togami asked.

"Well… he want us to die but he can't kill us himself."

"…He is right" Kirigiri for the first time in the whole reunion, spoke "According to his speech, he recalled…"

 **You guys are our world greatest hope…. And just imagine the despair of throwing that hope into a coliseum and turning against itself!**

"He has in mind some kind of mutual killing game in mind. As long as we do not break the rules imposed by him, like Oowada did, our wellbeing is assured."

"That's more like the gist of it…"

"As long as no one here is planning murder, I think" Togami's words cut the air.

"Yeah, I guess…but as I said, we can wait for a couple of days, to see what the authorities are doing about this, then, we can debate about the matter." I offered.

"Oh, come on, dudes… Enough with all the grimdark talk." Hagakure said, with a tired expression.

"You are not concerned, Hagakure? About…all of this?"

"Concerned? What's there to be concerned about, dude? This is just more scare tactics put on by the guys' upstairs, right?" He then let out a cheerful laugh "If you're always letting stuff like this to get you, you'll start puking ectoplasm, dude, true as truth! Good things come to those who wait…so we just need to wait for the show to end…"

"Ehehe…" I heard a feminine giggle

"What are you…laughing about?" Fukawa asked to the pale girl that was quietly laughing.

She beamed a smile "I'm just happy to know that some good came of us splitting and investigating the building."

"A-are you even listening? I-In what universe does that constitute an 'investigation'?" Fukawa

"And our investigation is what told us that. It told us that it is the unimpeachable truth that we are trapped in a sealed building with no means of escape."

Her words silenced the entire room…as harsh that sounds, is the unaltered truth. For now, we don't have any way out of here.

"D-Don't remind meeee…" Fukawa grabbed her head and shook it negatively. "W-What are we supposed to do? We're trapped here… with no way out…"

"Simple. If you want to leave, kill someone…" Togami said as he smirked.

"Don't even joke about that!" Enoshima admonished him.

"Guys, take it easy, please!" Maizono pleaded. "We need to figure out what we're going to do but we need to be calm about it…"

"Anyone got any bright ideas?"

"Adapt… Simply adapt to life here." Celes offered with a business smile.

"You want us to just give up hope…and accept that we're stuck here?" Fujisaki was holding back the tears that were coming from his eyes.

"The inability to adapt…is the inability to survive…Its no the strong or the clever who survive- it's those who are capable of change. And with that out on the table, I have a proposal for everyone."

"Proposal?" Oowada inquired.

"We're trapped here, which means we must not only spend our days here, but also our nights…I'm sure everyone remembers the rules concerning 'nighttime', yes?"

 _Rule nº2 'The period from 10 P.M. to 7 A.M. is designated "nighttime". Be aware that certain areas are off-limits during this time'_

 _Rule nº3 'Sleep is permitted only in dormitory bedrooms. Deliberate use of any other room will be treated as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.'_

"I suggest we impose another nighttime rule."

I think I know where this is going…

"…It's about roaming at nighttime?" I asked.

"Correct!" She gave me an approving smile "You are forbidden from leaving your room during the nighttime. The school rules themselves do not enforce a curfew, but I believe it would be prudent."

"A-And why is that?"

"In our current situation, we are destined to spend our nights here cowering in fear. Never able to dispel the thought… _ **that someone might be coming to kill you…**_ "

"What?!" Maizono shrieked.

"We'll all waste away here, jumping at every bump in the night."

"And this curfew would prevent that from happening?" Sakura asked.

"Unlike the regular school rules, this is not enforceable. It would require everyone's cooperation."

"Still I think I'm in…Like the goth chick said, if we don't establish our own rules, we're just gonna bring each other down…" Enoshima agreed with Celes.

"As the boy's representative, I have no objections" Ishimaru sa- wait, representative?

"Who put you in charge?!" Kuwata shared my thoughts

"Everyone is in favor then, wonderful. In that case, I shall make my departure."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"It will soon be nighttime. I thought I might take a shower before then." She then smiled "Pleasant dreams."

With an elegant bow, she left the cafeteria…

"S-She's impressively calm and businesslike…not a qualm about sleeping in a place like this…"

"Adaptability…" Oogami seems lost in thought.

She was the Ultimate Gambler…betting against dangerous and powerful people needs nerve and courage, I think. Celes can be calm because of her experiences…at least in the surface. When Fujisaki said the idea of spent the rest of our lives here, I could see her twitch her index finger with the strange decoration.

"What now, chairman? One person's already bailed on us…" Enoshima asked Ishimaru.

"A-Ahh, yes. V-very well…that should suffice for today's assembly…" Ishimaru appeared dumbfounded at Celes attitude. After he recomposed, said with vigor "Nighttime is nigh upon us! We must prepare ourselves for another day!"

"Do we really have to…sleep here?" Fujisaki asked, not appealed by the idea.

"What other choice do we have? We'll just, like, wear ourselves out if we don't sleep…" Enoshima said.

"Only thing we can do today…is call it quits…" Oowada was looking at the floor, resignation written on his face.

"We may have made it through one day, but what about…t-tomorrow?" Asked Fukwawa, uneasy.

"Our only option is to continue what we started today. Should a new discovery be made, we can reconvene." Oogami said.

"Yeah. That sounds good." Asahina tiredly said.

"Then let's call it a night… I'm pretty tired, too…" Enoshima was playing with her hair.

Everyone began the slow trudge towards their first night within the academy walls…

"Naegi, we had better get going, too." Maizono offered.

I was looking at the table.

"Naegi?"

Fixated on the table…were all the plates were….

"Later" I sighed "I need to do the dishes."

"Eh? Ah! How inconsiderate…Do you want me to help?"

"No, its fine. You and the others are pretty tired, too much things to assimilate. Don't worry about it, I can wash this in 10 minutes."

"I see…thank you very much, chef!" she was walking towards the exit, when she turned "Goodnight, Naegi" she waved her hand at me.

"Yeah, have a nice night!" I replied, waving my hand at her.

.

.

.

I was in the kitchen, cleaning a plate, when I felt a presence behind me…

" **Hello! Headmaster's patrolling the area!"** I was looking at a monochrome bear **"Why're you here this late at night, bastard?!"**

"…can you see that I am cleaning?" it was obvious.

" **Uh? Why aren't you screaming on the ceiling?"** Was he trying to scare me? **"Anyway, I'm just letting you know that I will down the shutter when you get out. Am I a nice person?"**

"A nice person wouldn't traps us here and tell to kill each other." I stated bluntly.

" **Details. So…how is your day?"** W-What?

"Huh…well, we searched around the building, looking for a way out and clues about our whereabouts…also we registered the place in look of anything that pointed out the identity of the perpetrator."

" **I didn't expect you to say it! Are you stupid or something?" he said, putting his paws on his mouth.**

"Are you? You literally have cameras installed on every room in the floor, so wouldn't you know already? Wait…even in the bathrooms?!" Not only he is an evil mastermind, but also an evil voyeur?!

" **So Naegi…what do you think about your situation?"**

"I have a better question. Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

" **What I want from you?"** He cocked his head. **"That is…Despair!"**

"…"

" **If you want to know more, you and the others will have to find it on your own."**

"You…"

" **Do you feel it? The sense if futility? Do you think no one is going to murder? You'd be surprised that human races can kill for something small as 100 yens!"**

"You will be surprised that I'm the kind of guy who won't kill anyone, no matter the situation." I declared.

" **You sound confident! Do the others bastards think that with the same conviction? Do you truly believe that?"** He was holding his paw in defiance.

"I'm not naïve" I stated. "I know that. But if it comes to that, I just need to convince them of otherwise. I won't let anyone kill anyone. I won't let you kill anyone."

" **Me? Killing anyone? But I can't! The rules don't allow me!"**

"You can kill a person with any kind of weapon. Knife, gun, hammer, hands. But the only thing that doesn't change is the one who is holding it. You are directing innocent people to commit murder for your own gain. That's not different than pulling the trigger."

" **Mm? You seem to care an awful lot about some strangers that you just met? "**

"…I just know the value of life. I won't stand idly as you and they throw away their lives for something like this. No one will die. Not if i can do something about it."

" **Gyahaha! Look at you, all set on your goal…but you know, if you had to choose between them and you family, who would you choose?"**

"…" Motivation… "Is this why you came to talk to me?"

" **It's just a friendly question! What would you do if something happened to your family?"**

"Did you do something to them?" I asked, voice devoid of any emotion.

" **Maaaaayyybe. If you wanna know, you will have to wait for it…or even better, kill someone and see it for yourself!"**

"They are fine." I smiled.

" **Huh? How do you know that? Are you psychic?"**

"They are family. My family. The family of the unluckiest guy in the world, Makoto Naegi. Most people would have gave up on me, left me in an orphanage or worst. They didn't abandon me, on the contrary, they helped me. They never, once, thought of getting rid of me. Even with all the misfortune that happened around me, that involved them, they always smiled at me. They were always by my side. I don't think that someone who needs to hide behind a teddy bear can touch them, less kill them." I answered with confidence. They have been involved in lots of things because of my luck. But we always came unharmed…at least them.

" **Insulting the headmaster? This could count as 'psychological violence', you know…"**

"You are acting like a child…anyway I'm done cleaning here. You can close the cafeteria."

" **Yeah, yeah whatever!"**

"Thank you for waiting. Good night." I bowed to Monokuma and made my way to the bedroom.

" **Upupu… let's test that faith and confidence… Makoto."**

.

.

.

I was walking in the corridor, when I came across a certain blonde.

Enoshima was walking down the hallway…for some reason. She seemed in depth thought…

But…didn't she said that she was tired? What is she doing here?

I followed her until she entered the gymnasium.

"Where is she…?" I heard her muttering.

I approached her silently "…excuse me Enoshima?"

"Gyaaaa!" she swung a backhand slap that I barely dodged.

"Uwah?! Enoshima, that's dangerous!" I admonished her. You could have wound my extremely ordinary face…

"Isn't, like, your fault?! You totally jumped at me!" She yelled, pissed.

"Didn't you heard my footsteps?" I was the only one moving…wouldn't be so hard hearing my steps.

"Like, what are you talking about?" She said while glaring at me.

"I get it, I'm sorry for scaring you…"

"You better be." She softens her expression.

"So, what are you doing in the gymnasium this late at night?" I inquired.

"I…What are you doing here?" That's suspicious ¬¬)

"I was doing the chores, when I finished, I headed to my room when I saw you. I decided to follow you out of curiosity."

"Straight! And the chores? …Oh! We didn't even lift the plates from the table, didn't we?" She looked apologetically.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me" I was waving my hands in negation "Although, it does bother me that you are wandering alone this late at night."

"It's none of your business." She rudely replied.

"Huh? But I told you my part. That's not fair!" I whined.

"It doesn't matter how much you pout, I won't tell you." She was looking at the side, avoiding my look.

"Fine, can you just do me the favor to go to your room? God forbids you of running into Monokuma."

"Huh? You ran into him?" She sounded wary…

"More like he came to me. Talking about stuff and insulting me. Doesn't matter." I didn't want to worry her about my talk with Monokuma. It wasn't nothing important.

"…what did he talk about?" She asked me. She looked worried…but why…

I'm detecting jealously?

"…Nothing too important. Mostly his ramblings about killing and bears."

"Uh? What about that?" She looked confused.

"I think he will tell us sooner or later. For now, he is plotting something to get the first murder to happen. We should be cautious." I warned her about. No harm in trying.

"I get it…" She muttered.

"Well, let's move it!" I said, giving her a small smile.

"Lets?" She asked.

"To the dormitories, of course." Where else?

"I still need to do some-"

I didn't heard her and took her hand, dragging her to the dormitories.

"W-Wait!" I heard a troubled yell from my back.

.

.

.

Despite Enoshima's yelling and refusal, we were in the hallway of the dormitories.

"There is your room."

"The hell?! How can you be so tiny yet so strong?" She looked angry and impressed at the same time.

"I exercise" I waved my hand at her "Good night, Enoshima!" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah." She was annoyed while she entered her room, but before she closed the door she turned at me, waving her hand at me. "Good night, Naegi!"

After exchanging goodbyes, I approached to the door of my room and opened it. Now that I think, this is my first time going into my room.

How does it look?

.

.

.

It was a fairly big room with red tapestry, in which the emblem of Hope's peak academy was imprinted. The room itself had nothing out of the ordinary…kind of suits me.

There was a large desk made of wood, painted in a light brown.

An individual bed that looked smooth and comfortable, a small, empty table and a door that probably leads to the bathroom.

There was a notepad with a blue frame. In the insides of the drawers was a brand new toolbox, the frame didn't have a scratch. This could come in handy…so I putted it on my pocket. I turned and saw a paper stuck on the wall. I snatched it and what I saw was…

'An important message from your headmaster, Monokuma…room locks have been equipped with an anti-picking mechanism. The keys are a bit of a pain to make, so please don't lose yours. Every room comes with a shower. But be aware: water is shut off during the "nighttime". Only the showers in the girls' rooms are equipped with a lock. Lastly, I have prepared a modest gift for each of you. A ladylike sewing kit for female students…and a masculine tool set for my male students. The sewing kits include a pressure point diagram. A single thrust is all it takes, ladies! For the men, I recommended a solid swing to the top of the head. Don't think, feel! And let's have a killer time!'

…

Just in case, I put the paper in the drawer. But seriously…he has bad taste for writing.

I decided to check out the bathroom, when…

*Rattle* *rattle* rattle*

This…is locked? No, only the girls' doors have lock, so this is…stuck?

I tried distinct ways to open a door…

"It seems that I need to pull up the knob as I twist it and then open the door, a simple case of a misaligned frame…" I muttered.

Is this a jab to my talent? It's not funny…it's really not.

I had nothing else to do…so I went to bed.

I was waiting for the darkness to claim me…

And it did.

As I close my eyes, I can feel my consciousness drift away…

Good night, my first day in Hope's Peak academy…

.

.

.

Junko was looking at the monitors, especially the brown haired guy with the ahoge on his hair. She was waiting for him to arrive his room and tell him about the special particularity of his room.

He entered his room. She was watching as he registered his room

For some reason, he pocketed the toolbox and put the paper on the drawer…then he went to the bathroom's door.

His door won't open, not with the right method. Upupu…get it? He is the only one who got a misaligned door…and his talent is good luck?

Phahahaha!

Anyway…While she was at her own pun, Naegi…opened the door.

"Wait whaaaat?"

She could hear a mutter" It seems that I need to pull up the knob as I twist it and then open the door, a simple case of a misaligned frame…" he said while putting his hand on his chin.

Junko had a deadpan expression on her beautiful expression "What the…I was waiting the whole night to explain it and he just went and opened it! I need my beauty sleep, Goddammit!" She screeched.

She was upset at him for ruining her pun and wasting the hours she waited to tell him about the door…and while at it, inquire him a little, why not?

She undid the hairbands that were holding her twin tails and went to her bed. When she recalled her conversation with 'her' mistake, she got annoyed at his smug (according to her) face when he declared all confident that his family was safe and was going to stop the murders from happening.

She punched her Makoto plushy, who was full of slashes and darts. For stress relieves, according to her. She wasn't backing down from his challenge. She wonders if she should record the exact time when he breaks down in despair.

She went to sleep…

…

"Upupu…don't worry Makoto…you can still live…as my personal lackey…" She muttered in her dreams, with the smile of a little girl that didn't match the dark dreams she was having...

All of them revolving around Makoto Naegi.

* * *

 _ **As you can see, i use the game dialogue as base. Criticism is really apreciated.**_

 _ **PD: Tests sucks!**_


	5. Between the lines 2

_**Between the lines "Mukuro Ikusaba"**_

Mukuro Ikusaba and Junko Enoshima were orphans since a young age. They were even homeless at some point.

As time passed, she gained a particular interest in the military and warfare. There was a certain occasion when a survival game tournament was celebrated in her elementary school, were she achieved a flawless victory. Time later, she began writing articles for military magazines.

They were adopted by a pretty good family, who were caring and loving. She was grateful, not only because thanks to this, she wouldn't need to take care of Junko, who seemed happy with her foster parents, but because of this, she would launch to search for her dream.

Fenrir. An elite mercenary group based out of the Middle East, a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in direct combat. She sneaked out a day when her parents and Junko went out.

When she found them, they laughed really hard. Really hard. It took some time but when they saw her proficient skill with a knife, they decided to at least see if she is Fenrir material.

It was then when her training started. Close quarter combat, firearms training, and tactical insight were the things Fenrir taught her, in which, she showed high proficient and natural talent. They were astounded when she went the first time in battlefield and came completely unscratched.

She had to harm and kill people, but those were the concepts people normally associated when someone hears military warfare. She did too and didn't mind. It was her choice.

It was because of that, that she was rather surprised. When the Hope's Peak admission letter was sended to her years later.

She was choose, naturally, as the Ultimate Soldier.

Whether accepting it or decline, was all thrown to the window when she saw the forum where information about Hope's Peak academy were posted.

"Junko!" She saw the entry of her little sister, Junko Enoshima as the Ultimate Fashionista. Her sister made herself a modeling career. It wasn't so surprising, Mukuro already knew the beauty that her sister had.

She accepted the recommendation letter. She was going to see her sister again…

But…

What would she think of her?

.

.

.

 **Ultimate Despair.**

She was perplexed and dumbfounded by her sister's plan. Even more bewildered when she heard her reasons:

"Because Despair is awesome!"

She…she was confused. The plan that her sister formulated was going to take millions of lives. The action of taking a life wasn't unknown to her in the heat of battle but…killing all this people because of a whim?

"So you are going to abandon me again, Mukuro-nee?" She looked depressed and had mushrooms growing from her head.

She…was at loss. Even with all her eccentricities and blatant disregard for human life…she was still her sister. Her sister.

The one she abandoned to fulfill her own selfish desires. She was regretful about her decisions.

She took a decision.

She wasn't going to abandon her, not again.

After all, she was the one who understood her the most.

.

.

.

She already accustomed to the antics of her class.

Oowada and Ishimaru's constant fighting and Fujisaki's tries to mediate between them. Kuwata trying to hit on Maizono, only to get rejected. Celes commanding his servant Hifumi to make her royal tea. Sakura and Oogami's friendship and the latter's wrath if someone harmed her. Hagakure and his stupid's stunts that generally got him in trouble. Togami's attempts to brush off Fukawa and Kirigiri's silent but warm demeanor…

And Makoto Naegi's ahoge.

He was just an ordinary boy with an ordinary face. He was short to someone of his age and had a (to the eye) scrawny complexion. The talent of Ultimate luck suited him, his only redeemable quality was that no matter what happened, he always had a smile on his face and his eyes always had a glint of hope.

Junko despised that. She started rambling about 'how she would like to kill the little maggot and erase his shit eating smile filled with that disgusting hope'. Mukuro didn't understand why her sister hated Naegi so much. She thought he was a nice and honest person, and she never gave thought on another person who wasn't her or her sister.

He always talked to her about variety of topics, mostly of her interests. When she asked him why he would talk about war, looking obviously uncomfortable with the subject, he answered:

"Ikusaba always looks inexpressive, but the truth is that you haven't socialize in a while, right?" He hit a nail in there.

She hasn't talk to anyone in a normal basis. The only thing she did in her time in Fenrir was relaying orders or giving them herself. Still didn't explain why he would talk about a touchy subject (at least to him) with her. For the matter, why would he talk to her?

"Why I'm talking with you? Well, why not? You are my classmate, Ikusaba. I like talking with you!"

W...What?

It's true that her answers were always short and blunt but his smile never even twitched or faltered. He talked her like it was a normal thing. Does he really enjoy talking with her?

Ikusaba felt a strange pang on her heart.

She started to look at Naegi more often, looking forward to talk with him. Her sister also noted it and teased her to no end.

But she also cruelly reminded her of the plan, in which Naegi was going to participate.

She couldn't do nothing to prevent it. For some reason, she was for this.

.

.

.

The preparations for the prototype of the future mutual killing of Hope's Peak academy were done.

Junk managed to found the most important and well-guarded secret of Hope's Peak academy…that is the Ultimate Hope and the first 'artificial' person in the world, Izuru Kamakura.

Junko was ecstatically when she saw her plans came to realization. A big smile appeared on her spotless face as she was commanding the start of the Mutual Killing Game.

Only to be stopped…by him.

Makoto Naegi.

She was shocked when she saw him went into the room. Junko was too, only to dismiss him in the last second, saying that Kamakura will take care of him.

Ikusaba felt the need to stop her…but she couldn't.

Because she didn't know why she would stop her.

Is it because of Naegi? He is…was just a distraction. Only to pass time.

She was ripped off her thoughts when she heard the disbelieving screaming of Junko.

She directed her look to the screen.

And she was slack jawed. The screen was displaying a fight between Kamakura and Naegi.

And Naegi was winning!

A hit of Kamakura would at least send you to the hospital for one week. Naegi seemed to know this and was dodging and parrying all the punches and kicks that Kamakura was sending him.

A hit to the nape of Kamakura signaled the end of the fight.

"What the fuck!? How…How did that happen?! How that shrimp beat Kamakura!?"

She shared the thoughts of her sister. How and when Naegi learned to fight?

She felt confused. Naegi stopped the Mutual Killing game from happening. But there will be riots. What was the staff doing? Who was the longhaired kid that was (apparently) going to kill everyone? Those kind of questions were going to root in people's minds.

The other thing she felt, unknown to her, was relieve. That Naegi was Okay.

.

.

.

His intervention or as her sister says, 'meddling', didn't stop there.

He convinced Monaca Towa to cease the production of Monokumas and her connection to Ultimate despair. How did he did it?

His next move was to track the members of Ultimate despair. Not to convict them or get rid of them, but to convince them.

Junko scoffed at this, saying that there is no way that they would listen to a hope' lover like him.

Ikusaba noted that Junko didn't insult Naegi this time.

It was then when he proved them wrong again. He managed to convince Nagito Komaeda, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, Ibuki Mioda, Souda Kazuichi, Teruteru Hanamura, Nekomaru Nidai, Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind.

She was impressed, if not, awed at Naegi's prowess. A small smile always made the way when she heard of him.

Although, because of this, their forces were halved. Junko was neither happy nor angry.

She was…excited? As time passed, the strange feeling that her sister gave to her was increasing.

It was…weird.

Every time that a topic about Naegi appeared on the conversation, a strange glint appeared on Junko's eyes. All of her plans had the secondary objective of capturing Naegi.

Keyword here captured, not killed. She thought it was because of some kind of torture that she had on mind.

She hoped.

Because if is what she think it is…

One day, she decided to ask her.

"Junko, I'm hope I am not being intrusive but…"

"Mukuro!" She yelled, enraged. She flinched and was waiting for a slap to come to her face, which didn't happen "You know how much I hate the word 'Hope'. Come on!"

Strange…she would have slapped her 2 or 3 times already…

"I'm sorry…" She gave herself the strength to say the dreaded question "Junko…are you…in love with Naegi?"

Junko, as always, would answer her question with affirmation, which it would be a lie and then mock at her for being stupid or stuff.

*THUD*

She looked at her sister, who had an emotionless expression on her face.

"In Love…?" she whispered "with…Naegi?!" she yelped.

What?

"What do you mean by love, Mukuro-nee?! Do you mean as if I want to fuck him or something?" She asked with her cutely personae.

"N-No." She answered hesitantly. This wasn't normal. She would be already on the floor laughing at the notion and throwing demeaning insults to her. "I mean…"

"Reformulate you question, Young lady." She had her analyzer persona "the term 'Love' can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. It can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals." She finished her explanation about love. "Now…does anything like that remotely happen between him and me?"

Why does it sound so familiar?

Mukuro decided to change her approach.

She sighed "Junko…why did you make the Makoto plushie?"

"To stab him and as a stress reliever!" she said, with a cheerful smile.

"Why did you have a picture of him on the wall of your room?"

"Didn't see the darts stuck on it?" she retorted. Yes she noted it. She also noted the stack of pictures she has on her drawer…

"Why did you bugged his room and his family's house?" She had the slight suspicion that it wasn't only to get information.

"I need to know about him. The files told me absolutely nothing about him! What made him in the annoyance that is today!" She yelled. "…It doesn't matter because he found out and removed the wires." She whispered depressed, barely audible to a normal person but not for the high senses of the Ultimate soldier.

She decided to end this conversation. She was going to get nothing worthwhile and didn't want to trigger her sister's wrath. But she now knew that Junko definitely formed some kind of attachment.

She treats him differently from the rest. She never insults his persona and is plans lengths to meet him on the school time.

She wasn't sure how she felt about this.

.

.

.

It was the day. The Mutual Killing game was going to begin. She captured all the students of the 78th course of Hope's Peak academy…but failed to find the headmaster, Jin Kirigiri.

Following the trail of evidence, she arrived to the trash room, where it wasn't Jin Kirigiri, would be ex-Headmaster, who was waiting for her...

But…

"Hello, Ikusaba."

"Naegi…" It was the brown haired kid, his ahoge standing as always.

"So…it is really happening?" He asked to no one in particular. "Where are the others?"

"…their memories were wiped and were deposited on their assigned start point…" She then directed her gun at Naegi. She knew what he was capable of do…well, she didn't knew.

No one knew, even Junko. He always brought the unexpected outcome of situations. "Where is the headmaster?"

"…" he was silent…and he was still smiling, even in this situation. "Let's get this done." He said.

I readied my stance and waited. He just calmly walked at me as if he was walking in a park "Don't you have a job to do?" he asked calmly.

"U-Uh?" he was extending both of his hands, waiting to be handcuffed.

"The fastest the better." He said. "You wouldn't like your sister to be mad at you." He gave me a troubled smile.

I handcuffed him and directed him to the headmaster office's, now the lair of Junko, were she could monitor everything that happened in the academy (except for the bathrooms, Mukuro begged her to not do it).

"She is waiting for you…" I said offhandedly, while pointing the gun to his back.

"I see…so this is the end." He mumbled, his face looking ahead.

"It is." The mutual Killing game will begin. The Hope of all mankind is going to kill itself…and the worlds hope will die.

"For Ultimate Despair, it is." What?!

"…Are you planning something?" He was calm, even relaxed. He was waiting for me to pick him up…

"Maybe." He said, absentmindedly. "Ikusaba, do you know despair?"

"Of course." She saw it in the soldiers' looks back in the battlefield.

"Do you understand it?" He asked. I felt a heavy atmosphere fall upon us.

"I…" Do I understand what despair is?

I never gave much thought to its meaning. If Junko wanted it, it didn't matter for me. If it was for her sake, I was ready to give it to her.

"I don't" I answered honestly "bit if it's for Junko's sake, I will bring it."

"Yeah" he smiled at me "I know what your answer would be." He then turned her head.

"Do you hate me?" She asked to him. She was feeling sad at the prospect of Naegi hating her…but she asked for it. It was better this way…

"Not in the slightest. Why would I hate a person who loves her sister so dearly that she would go lengths to ensure her safety and happiness?" She widened her eyes. She was flabbergasted.

He still smiled at her the same way when he talked to her in the classroom. His friendly smile that didn't show any hidden feelings.

"I don't think you are evil, Ikusaba. Nor your sister. You are just doing what a sister should do and Enoshima Is just misguided."

Misguided? Her sister? "What are you talking about?"

"Enoshima wants to spread despair, for the sake of it, but also, she doesn't dirt her hands. She always command or manipulate other in doing the deeds. You know why?"

Of course. Junko just doesn't like to do the grunt job. That's why I am here for.

"She often manipulated people into doing bad things instead of directly doing them herself, and then had a habit of blaming these manipulated people and claiming it wasn't her fault, as a part of proving her point that despair exists in everyone and that hope will naturally lose to that despair."

"Above all, Enoshima is deeply obsessed with despair, having found despair to be the most (and possibly the only) enjoyable emotion for her, whether it be the inflicting of despair unto others, or suffering from despair wholeheartedly."

…W-what?

"The whole point of this, she wants to show the world that despair exists in all people's hearts. She thinks that things like Happiness, friendship and Hope will naturally crumble against Despair. I don't really know why, or how she is like this…but I can't tolerate it."

"That's why you go lengths to stop Ultimate despair?"

"It's not just that. I want to show something to her…and you."

"Me?"

"Hope is a real thing, not a fantasy. As despair is in people's hearts, Hope is also as well there. I will show her that despair is not the only emotion enjoyable." He said. "And also, it kind of annoying." I hear him mumbling.

"Annoying?"

"I was in ugly situations since my childhood. People either tried to rob me or kill me. Was present in Catastrophic accidents, accidentally being shipped to foreign countries, the list is endless. They were bad itself, but I never gave up hope. So yeah, the whole foundation of her organization is spitting in my beliefs. Hope is real for me and it exists. Sometimes is there and sometimes you need to drag it outside. But is not a fairy tale. Humanity has been far ahead because of it. I will show you what Hope is."

They arrived. "It was nice to talk you, Ikusaba. See you around!" He waved both of his hands and entered the room.

Mukuro understood why her sister was, for a lack of a better word, obsessed with Naegi.

He was the same as her.

While her sister wants to spread Despair over all the world and show that despair looms in people's hearts, Naegi wants to prove that Hope is also there, to give Humans belief and strength.

But at the same time, they are completely different.

Junko has no disregard for human life. Not even her own underlines. Using her analyzing skills, she could bend the will of anyone and use their own weakness against them, that's how she got her army of despair. She prefers to watch rather than participate herself, but if the situation calls it, she will step in.

On the other end of the spectrum, Naegi holds any life dearly and he believes in People's inner strength and beliefs. Already shown when he decided to convince Monaca and the (now) Remnants of despair instead of arresting them. He goes lengths to ensure a stranger's wellbeing, no matter how hard it is. He can draw 'Hope' from people's hearts.

Despair and Hope.

The two of them are alike, but act differently.

It struck then…

Mukuro wasn't the person who understood Junko the most.

Maybe it's because of that…Junko was attached to him…

She saw him as an equal. He understands her. That's why he was able to hinder her plans all this time.

They were equals.

.

.

.

 _Extra:_

"Sis, have you seen the Makoto plushie?" Junko, who was looking below her bed, asked her sister.

"No. didn't you destroyed it?" She asked her sister, who came out from below the bed.

"Maybe you are right, I don't remember where I left it...Oh, well, I will have to make another one!" she went out of the room.

…

Ikusaba went to her room and locked the door. She was sleepy and tired. She changed into her pajamas and she lied down on her fluffy bed.

…she took the thing that was hiding under the pillow. She looked at all the sides of the room, searching for possible intruders…

When she saw no one, she took the thing that was hide behind her pillow…

"!" she widened her eyes "It's soft…" She then fell asleep, hugging the Makoto plushie to her side.


	6. Abandon Hope beyond this point

Hello, this is Max. I'm gonna make this short and sweet.

I'm putting the story on hiatus.

 _HIATUS_  
 _HIATUS_  
 _HIATUS_

...

"OMG!"

"WE TRUSTED YOU!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" ***drops from a building and dies***

"And with this, The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History BEGINS!" An orgasmic voice moaned.

Shut up, Junko. and someone cleans the blood, pls.

Calm down. is nothing serious. it's just tha-IKUSABA! PUT THE GUN DOWN, DAMMIT!

The first and most important (only) reason for me to write this atrocity. Danganronpa 3: Zetsubou-hen.

Danganronpa 3: Zetsubou-hen.

I want to wait until it finishes. I wanted to write how Naegi convinced the remnants of despair to switch sides and how would they feel about their ahoge, compact-sized hero. the anime has important data about how they were corrupted in the first place and maybe gives some light on their personalities (raise your hand if you think real life Chiaki is cute as fuck!). Since I lack that information, I doubt I could write an original background for them(that is decent, of course). And I honestly believe that I could write a better story with that information in hand.

I am also rewriting this fic, 'cause of orthographic errors. Nothing serious.

See you...uhmm...

Zetsubou-hen was aired on July 14...there are at least 13 chapters...uhmm

*Processing...*

*Processing...*

*Processing...*

OCTOBER 6?!

WHAT THE FLYING FUCK?!

...Sorry. I humbly apologize to the readers that are following this. This feels like a slap in their faces and I am really sorry but I do really want to write an awesome story that has no plot holes and shit like that, and for that, I need to know what happens in Zetsubou-hen. It could also reveal some background on Junko-sama and other important characters.

Don't worry, I intend to finish this fic.

And with school, job and shit...we all know that time flies fast with those things.

Sincerely apologizes,

Max3213 (What was I thinking when I wrote that nick?)

PD: TO ANYONE THAT READS THIS AND HAS THE BALLS...I DARE YOU TO WRITE A NAEGI X HAREM STORY! ...please? Anyone?

PDD: Sakakura a shit.


End file.
